The Healing
by BethGisborne
Summary: How Sam and Martin deal with his being shot. Do they come together or will they keep to themselves what they really think? Please Review best wishes.


**OK I always wondered what happened after Martin had gotten shot. And why if Sam was going to be there for him she didn't seem to be there. I always thought they lost a great opportunity to start the relationship there. Sooooo. I did ********. This is what I think should have happened. Don't know if I'm going to add to it or not yet. So I'm leaving it incomplete for awhile till I decided. Let me know what you think. Best wishes.**

Sam sighed for what seemed the fifth time. She knew dinner was getting cold but the traffic wasn't moving fast. She was three blocks short of Martin's apartment. Out of desperation she handed the driver the money and a large tip before jumping out and walking the rest of the way. Sam greeted the doorman before hurrying up the stairs by passing the slow elevator.

She hesitated at his door before digging out his spare key from her pocket. She'd given it back after they broke up but took it again shortly after he. She shook her head no she promised she wouldn't think about it. Seeing him brought too much of it back.

Sam pushed the door open and locked it behind her. Kicking off her heels she walked into the kitchen putting the Chinese on the counter. She came back out and noticed Martin had fallen asleep on the couch, his bottle of pain killers sitting close by. She walked over and sat on the coffee table. He looked like he was finally resting. She pushed a lock of stubborn hair off his forehead before sitting back.

She remembered all to well the night Danny called frantic that Martin had been shot and they weren't sure he was going to make it. Then sitting with him for three days before he finally woke up long enough to smile at her. She'd spent every free second she had at the hospital, or the office. When Martin was strong enough she'd call multiple times during the day to see how he was doing. She couldn't get over the feeling that she had come so close to losing him forever. She'd ruined their chance at any kind of relationship, but deep down she prayed that maybe some day he'd bee willing to give her a second chance and that one night had changed it all. Now she was working on fixing what she had destroyed.

Sam bit her lip as she felt the tears starting to build. The memories were still all too real for her and still hurt too much. She had moved in with him when he got home. There had been no offer no questions, he just looked at her surprised but kept quiet. Actually she was surprised that he had gone to stay with his parents the first week out of the hospital and called her saying it was an emergency. Jack had given her all the time she needed and she rushed to DC to find him ready to climb the walls with the way he was being babied by his mother and ignored by his father. So she helped him leave and brought him back. Jack had given her half days to take care of him, it had become an understood rule at the office, she belonged to Martin whether or not they were together.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sam jumped and looked over at the couch. Martin grinned at her from where he was. "You didn't hear me the first two times I said your name. You alright?"

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "Hungry for dinner? I got Chinese your favorite?"

Martin sighed, "I suppose. Hope it stays better than last night."

"Well Danny's idea of Mexican wasn't the best especially his rendition of Mexican it's nothing but hot peppers and grease. It would make anyone sick. Here let me help you." She helped Martin ease up onto the pillows behind him. "When did you take your pill?"

"Four."

"It's six almost time for antoher."

"Sam."

"Martin you skipped one yesterday."

He waved her off. "Fine." She smiled at him and walked into the kitchen dropping her blazer on a chair.

Martin watched her leave then listened to her rummage through the kitchen. He'd seen that look on her face a number of times since he'd been shot. He remembered when he first realized he was hit, he worried about Danny till he saw him, then his next thought was Sam, he didn't think he'd get the chance to say he was sorry for how he broke things off and that he really wanted to give it another go.

Course he figured she didn't, till he woke up to see her looking tired and in the same cloths sitting beside him a death grip on his hand. At that point all he could manage was a smile but he hoped it said it all. Then as he grew stronger she would spend all her time there or call. He was grateful for it, it kept him from going nuts either from the pain and medications they had him on or not being able to do for himself.

The worst was when he went to be with his parents. His mother wouldn't let him out of her site for five minutes. His father on the other hand acted like it was a bother he was there, didn't he realize he'd almost died? So he did the only thing he could, he called Sam. That afternoon she was there and had him out and back to New York. He was even more surprised that when they got back Danny was at his apartment with Sam's things.

It had given Martin some hope that maybe they'd have another chance at things. But they'd skated around the issue, both still trying to deal with things, and Sam's half days were making it increasingly difficult for him not to say something. Well if the look on her face was any indication he was going to open it tonight. If something good came out of it then great if not well at least he tried.

Martin thanked Sam when she brought out the food and sat beside him on the couch. "Anything good on?" She commented.

"Nope unless you like reruns of Westerns. I think the show Magnificent Seven's on."

She chuckled. "I remember that show. My favorite was Vin Tanner." She sighed. "Kind of reminds me of you." She winked at him before digging back into her plate.

He shook his head. He'd watched the whole series that day, it was either that or soaps and he picked the western. Soon she took their now empty plates and came back out. "How are you feeling?"

"Sam."

"I just was curious Martin."

"We need to talk." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"About what?"

"Sam." He pushed himself carefully farther up on the couch. "Sit." He indicated a space next to him.

Carefully she sat next to him. She knew this was coming she just wasn't ready, not yet not till he'd gone back when she knew for sure he was alright and things were going to be normal again. She began toying with a ring she had on. Martin caught the nervous gesture and caught her hand in his. "Sam we've been avoiding it for weeks now."

"Avoiding what Martin?" She wouldn't look at him.

Martin took a deep breath. "Sam you can't keep it bottled up inside. Trust me. I've talked to you about how I'm feeling, I've leaned on you quiet a few times these past weeks. Especially when I get frustrated things aren't moving fast enough."

"Martin you're doing great. You're walking better and."

"Sam."

She sighend. "I don't know if I can Martin."

"Try." He tugged on her hand so she'd look at him. "It'll help us." He indicated the both of t hem. "To work anything out now before it gets even more complicated."

"I thought I was going to lose you." She couldn't break their eye contact, she needed him and this was her chance to tell him. "I thought that the last thing you'd think of me was that I didn't care that I didn't want to work us out. That I'd never get a chance to apologize about how selfish I was or to say that I do love you even if you can never feel that way about me again. All I can think about is how close I came to losing the one thing that has meant more to me than anything else in a long time. The one thing that has kept me grounded. Made me feel like I was someone." She looked down at her hands as the tears fell down her cheeks. "It was then that I knew I needed you Martin that I couldn't live without you. It was like someone ripped my heart out. I couldn't breathe or think."

Martin reached up and brushed away the tears from her cheeks before holding her face so she would look at him. "Sam. I'm not leaving not now not ever. I'm not walking away from us again. When I was lying there that was all I could think of. How I'd let you down. How I'd hurt you and how I wanted to try again. Then when I woke up and you were there." He smiled at her. "You are the only thing that has kept me from going crazy. I need you I want to work on us. I need you too Sam more than you know."

"You do?"

Martin nodded. "That was one reason why I called you to pick me up at DC. But by the time you got there I was hurting to much to say anything." She nodded. She remembered it well his father had forgotten his pain medication and it was nearly two hours past the time to take it and Martin was in some serious pain. Sam had nearly shot the Deputy Director there; in fact she blushed to remember it she had yelled at him before storming out.

"So do you think there's a chance for us again?"

"No. I know there is. It'll just take time. And a lot of work."

"I'm willing to do that Martin. I don't want to take that chance again."

"Neither do I." he pulled her down to him and kissed her. "I love you Sam."

"I love you to Marty." She grinned at him. She sat up and handed him a pill. "Then to bed?" She bit her lip.

He nodded with a smile. She helped him slowly make his way into his room. Once he was laying down she went to leave but he grabbed her hand. "Stay."

"Martin I don't want to hurt you."

"Then stay." He saw the uncertainty on her face. "I promise you won't hurt me. Sleep on my right side if it makes you feel better."

She nodded and quickly changed into a pair of pajamas before crawling in next to him. She lay her head on his chest and sighed. "See told you it was better." Martin said smiling.

"You're right."

"Now you don't have to sit in that chair every night and watch me sleep."

She sat up. "How did you know?'

"I don't sleep all the way through you know. I do wake up on occasion. Thanks Sam. I mean it."

She nodded and snuggled down beside him. "Oh Danny's coming over tomorrow. I think Viv said she was too. They want to see that I'm telling them the truth."

"Jack?"

"Don't know. He's busy with the girls."

Martin sighed. "I just hope Danny doesn't bring anyone with him."

Sam grinned. "Well we are throwing you a bit of a party. I mean it is your birthday tomorrow." She kissed his cheek. "Anything you want?" She said seriously.

He thought for a moment before smiling. "I got my birthday gift." He looked at the clock. "About half an hour ago." He looked at her with a smile. "Thanks."

"Happy Birthday." And snuggled close to him listening to his heart beat taking comfort in how strong it sounded. Soon she felt his breathing even out, knowing he was feeling better not only physically but with them too. She took a deep breath with a smile. Yep things were beginning to look up and now she couldn't wait to get up and work on them no matter what.


End file.
